Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's)
Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights At Freddy's. He is also in the main icon of this game. Appearance He is a brown bear with a top hat, bowtie, and equips with his prop. His prop is a microphone. He has eyebrows and blue eyes. He has teeth only on his jaw and not under his snout. He has only four fingers on each hand. Behaviour FNAF 1/VR: Freddy appears on Night 3 and onwards. He is in the dark however and can be seen on the camera by the right door, so to avoid his jumpscare close the right door when appears. Failing or neglecting to do so will result in his jumpscare. However, also make sure your power does not go off during the night because when you do, he starts playing toreador march in his glowing eyes at the left door and jumpscares after finishing his music. FNAF 6: You control Freddy. You need to get pizza and throw at some kids to win each level of the minigames. But as the obstacles are coming, you have to avoid and throw at the kids intelligently. Trivia General Edit * Freddy Fazbear was originally called Freddybear, as seen in the Kickstarter and the Five Nights at Freddy's Steam description.2 ** This name is similar to Fredbear, the precursor to Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner. * The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here. (For the in-game version of the music, see the Audio tabber.) * Freddy Fazbear is the first of three animatronics to have a jumpscare preceded by music. The others being the Puppet and Ballora. * Freddy has more counterparts than any character in the series. * The name "Fazbear" could be a reference to the Muppet character Fozzie Bear, who, in turn, is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. * Freddy seems to be based on both the 1977 version of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's, since both are vocal leaders wearing a hat and bow tie, and Billy Bob from ShowBiz Pizza Place, as both he and Freddy are bears and prominent members of a band. ** Freddy also bears a surprising resemblance to one of the Country Bears animatronics Henry. * Freddy Fazbear is the first animatronic in the series to have an official last name, the second being Orville Elephant. Gallery Five Nights At Freddy's 1 Main Menu 431.png|Freddy Fazbear on the main menu screen 440.png|Freddy Twitching, opening his mouth 441.png|Freddy twitching and ready to remove mask Freddys_Endoskeleton.png|Freddy's mask removed, showing an endoskeleton head |undefined|link=undefined Gameplay Show stage nocamera.png|Freddy on the stage with Bonnie and Chica Five-Nights-at-Freddys.png|Freddy and the band looking at the camera 223.png|Freddy on stage with Bonnie Ve3q5vtw8qjz.png|Freddy and Bonnie, staring at the camera 68.png|Freddy on the stage with Chica 224.png|Freddy on the stage, alone Freddy Staring.jpg|Freddy on the stage, alone, staring at the camera Cam7 freddy.png|Freddy in the restroom Cam1B freddy.png|Freddy in the dining room 487.png|Freddy in the East Hall 487 brightish.png FreddyCAM4B.png|Freddy in the East Hall Corner, looking at the camera EastHall 4B Freddy.png 525.png|Freddy in a hallucination picture Freddy spook.gif Poweroutbright.jpg DiningArea Freddy.png Restroom Freddy.png Stage FreddyStare.png Stage Freddy.png Stage AllStare.png Stage NoBonnie.png Stage NoChica.png Stage Normal.png |undefined|link=undefined Jumpscares Output swP4iS.gif|Freddy Fazbear attacking when the power is on Output o2BAmu.gif|Freddy Fazbear attacking after playing music during the power outage |undefined|link=undefined Miscellaneous FNAF.gif|Freddy Fazbear in the animated Five Nights At Freddy's 1 Icon EarlyFreddyFazbearEndoskeletonHead.png|Freddy Fazbear's early endo head fnia_horrorweld_basic_freddy_by_spectrumofspecters_dcho2a1-fullview.png|FNIA Horrorweld Basic Freddy fnia_horrorweld_basic_freddy__clothed__by_spectrumofspecters_dcizms2-fullview.png|FNIA Horrorweld Basic Freddy (Clothed) Freddy_trailer.gif|Freddy Fazbear in Trailer, animated Freddy Fazbear and Band performing.gif|Freddy and his band performing from the trailer, animated FreddysBand.jpg|Freddy and his band performing. This image is used for the ending's background after beating Night 5-7 527.png|Freddy's mugshot icon from the Custom Night menu Freddy-plushie.png|The purchasable Freddy plush, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version of Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF_1_Poster_Celebrate_in_Office_Texture_PNG.png|Bonnie, Freddy and Chica on the CELEBRATE Poster (Speededit by KuberoTV) |undefined|link=undefined Five Nights At Freddy's 2